Rébellion
by Saddye
Summary: Un récit sur le Geek pendant et après le 100éme épisode de SLG
1. Chapter 1

Le Geek était hors de lui.

Cela n'allait pas se passer comme ça. Pas encore une fois.

Il était hors de question qu'il redevienne le gamin fragile, la victime de Mathieu. Un simple exécutoire, un souffre douleur, sans considération aucune.

Il avait réussi à devenir quelqu'un, à échapper à ce carcan, il n'allait pas laisser Mathieu le forcer à rester coincé dans son rôle d'enfant martyrisé.

Il était le narco-trafiquant le plus puissant de l'internet français, l'homme le plus puissant du web 3.0 !

Il s'était même trouvé une copine, prête à satisfaire tout ses désirs.

Mais il avait fallut que Mathieu revienne, et lui arrache tout ce qu'il avait construit. Lui prenne tout, sans aucune hésitation. Avec délectation. Il s'était réjouis de sa chute, avait ris des coups que lui avait porté son amie.

Il n'avait jamais eus vraiment besoin de lui auparavant, il pouvait animer SLG sans avoir recours à lui, alors pourquoi être venu le chercher ?

Le Geek pensait avoir changé, être devenu plus fort. Mais il avait suffit qu'il se retrouve face à son créateur pour que toute sa confiance en lui s'évapore.

Mais cela allait changé. Il ne voulait plus se laisser faire bien gentiment ! Mathieu était toxique. Hors de question qu'il se laisse détruire sans rien faire ! Pas encore ! Même s'il avait trop peur pour protester ouvertement, il pouvait toujours trouver un moyen de saboter l'émission.

Après tout, il connaissait les plan de Maître Panda pour évincer Mathieu et prendre le pouvoir. Un petit coût de pouce ne ferrait pas de mal à celui-ci et à son clan.

Le Geek avait pris sa décision. Il allait aider le Panda à hacker Jeanne et ses programme. Il participerait à l'anéantissement de SLG de l'intérieur. Chaque insulte, chaque humiliation, chaque blessure, il les ferait payer.

En toute discrétion. Même si quelqu'un s'apercevait que Maître Panda était aidé dans son projet, personne ne le soupçonnerait. Mathieu, le Patron et les autres le pensait trop faible, trop pleureur pour oser résister.

Après tout, pour eux une victime ne pouvait pas être chose que cela. Mais ce temps était révolu.


	2. Chapter 2

Chap.2 :

Quelques temps après l'histoire avec Amandine, le Geek réfléchissait.

Il avait entendu Mathieu parlé avec le Patron de Jeanne du Panda ainsi que de la façon dont ils devaient réagir. Il s'était caché dans un coin pour être sûr de ne pas se faire repérer. Oh, il n'y avait que très peu de chance que cela arrive. Après tout le Hippie était trop défoncé pour faire quoi que ce soit et le Redneck accaparé par ses bières et ses armes. Quand aux deux autres, ils ne prêtaient attention au jeune homme que pour le molester. Mais mieux valait être prudent. Il ne pouvait laisser une erreur aussi stupide gâcher le déroulement de son plan.

Cette petite séance d'espionnage ne lui avait cependant pas été très utile. Le Patron et Mathieu semblaient plutôt surpris par la colère de Maître Panda et n'avaient pas plus d'informations que celles que l'ursidé leur avaient apporté avec sa chanson. Jeanne,elle, s'était contenté de d'annoncer que le Panda n'avait pas réussis à infiltrer complètement ses programmes ni à extraire d'importantes informations. Elle n'avait donc pas remarqué son implication dans le piratage de ses données.

Comme prévu.

Alors qu'il entrait dans les programmes de l'intelligence artificielle pour aider le Panda, le Geek avait fait en sorte d'ouvrir une voie à ses ninjas mais pas. La brèche mise en place était indétectable pour Jeanne car elle provenait de l'intérieur. Mais pas seulement. Depuis il avait infiltrer à plusieurs reprise ses données afin de pouvoir en transmettre certaines, les plus utiles, au clan de Maître Panda.

Et cela sans être soupçonné par qui que ce soit. La possibilité que quelqu'un puisse s'allier au Panda et travailler de l'intérieur n'avait effleuré personne.

Le Geek n'était pas inquiet. Mathieu était encore ébranlé par sa mort et la vie bien rangée du Patron l'avait ramollis.

Ils oubliaient un détail important. Quelque chose qui auparavant leur aurait sauté aux yeux. Le Patron savait où était le Hippie. Malgré son changement de vie, il connaissait la Sainte Église du Bon du Bien et l'histoire de sa formation.

Alors comment le Geek, avec tout le pouvoir qu'il avait gagné, aurait-il pu passé à côté des projets du Panda ? Dès qu'il en avait eu l'occasion, il s'était mis à la recherche des autres personnalités pour savoir où elles étaient et ce qu'elles faisaient. Si la situation du Hippie ne l'avait pas particulièrement étonné, celle du Patron en revanche était plus inattendue. Mais amusante.

Ainsi, lorsque l'ursidé avait commencé à constituer son clan, le Geek l'avait surveillé de près. Pendant que Maître Panda créait son plan d'action, lui réfléchissait au côté qu'il voulait choisir.

La vengeance l'emporta. Dans l'ombre, il se tient au courant des actions et projets de l'ursidé. Ses idées n'était pas mauvaise. Il aimait tout particulièrement son intention de prendre en otage des membres du parlement.

Après l'intervention d'un partisan de la Sainte Église du Bon du Bien, le Geek avait été déçus.

Oh, il se doutait bien que même si le Panda avait été pris dans l'explosion celui-ci n'avait certainement pas laissé les choses au hasard. Il devait avoir élaboré une stratégie, soit pour pouvoir revenir soit pour que son clan détruise Mathieu et SLG à sa place.

Mais cela retardait tout ses plans. Il allait devoir continuer de supporter Mathieu et les autres pendant un temps encore indéterminé.

Le jeune homme à la casquette pensa au déroulement de ces derniers jours. Mathieu avait quelque peu changé de comportement depuis leur réunion. Il laissait à ses personnalités plus d'espace et de temps libre. Il s'en prenait même moins souvent au Geek.

Mais que personne ne s'y trompe. Le sacrifice que Mathieu avait fait pour qu'Amandine la sirène les ramènent à la vie ne changeait rien. Certes, toutes les personnalités étaient revenues à la vie, s'il est possible de parler de vie dans cet univers virtuel bien sur. Mais s'il leur créateur avait fait cela, c'était avant tout pour lui-même. Les récents événements avaient bien montrés la dépendance de Mathieu à ses personnalités et son incapacité à continuer l'émission sans eux.

À une époque, cela aurait touché le Geek. Il se serait précipité au côté de son créateur pour l'étreindre, pardonnant toutes les humiliations, trop heureux de penser que Mathieu tenait à eux. **_À lui._**

Mais il n'était plus le même désormais.

Et il jubilait.

Mathieu ne s'en était peut-être pas rendu compte, mais il avait commis une grave erreur. Le sacrifice de Burnes avait permis la résurrection de ses personnalités.

De _toutes_ ses personnalités.

Maître Panda était aussi de retour.

Le plan du Geek allait pouvoir continuer. Exactement comme il l'avait prévu.

Enfin.


End file.
